


Won't You Stay?

by Youmie



Series: Silly Dreams [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, no comfort we're here to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmie/pseuds/Youmie
Summary: Before the final fight against Fomortiis, Lyon wants to make sure everyone is prepared for what awaits them.
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Series: Silly Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Won't You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my folder titled ephlyon hurt juice and decided to finish it :^)

It's a cloudy night when Lyon arrives. 

The camp was noticeable quickly and somewhat clumsily done. Yet, they at least remembered to set a Patrouille schedule to defend themselves from sudden terrors attacks.  
Lyon sees a young man, basically a child carrying the sacred twin axe of his home country he left behind for them. The dark mage who used to be his researcher holding the respective twin tome.

The prince cannot help but smile. That's what he had wished for right? That Grado's sacred weapons would be of use for what awaits them. And not just his home country's. With every stone he shattered he also made sure to leave the sacred twins of each country behind, hoping they can help them win the final battle.

There's a man with a wyvern which resembles the passed Sunstone, one of Grado's Imperial six, quite a lot. He's holding a lance. Frelia's sacred twin Lyon thinks. Another man with a somewhat arrogant aura is cleaning its twin.

But he did not come to make sure everyone's equipped with a sacred weapon; at least not entirely.

No, he came because he wanted to visit Siegmund's wielder for the last time before it all ends. Not as an invading enemy (that he theoretically is) but as a friend.

An old friend who wants to make sure everything's alright with the other.

What exactly _is _Lyon to Ephraim now anyway? A traitor? An enemy? A demon?__

__He cannot blame him after everything Lyon has done to him... but despite all of this, the once so weak and timid boy still considers Ephraim his friend._ _

__It doesn't take long until the purple-haired man finds his tent. It looks even lousier than the others around it. As if its owner didn't understand the purpose of a shelter.  
When he loudlessly enters he finds it empty. Unsurprisingly. Ephraim must have insisted on patrolling himself. The ever so dutiful prince of Renais... that's one of the many things he admires him for... _ _

__Noises from outside the tent catch his attention and he can hear footsteps coming nearer. Lyon immediately hides in the shadows. Huh, it's strange how familiar this situation feels to him._ _

__A teal-haired man stands in this poor excuse of an entrance. Despite the darkness, Lyon can clearly see that he looks tired... never ever has he seen him - anyone - looking this tired before (not even after hours of studying together in the library).  
He watches his friend sitting on the chair in front of his desk. He's clearly exhausted but otherwise, Ephraim should be strong enough to defeat him... as he did so many times before..._ _

__"Who's there."_ _

__While Lyon was lost in thoughts Ephraim had lit a candle and stood up. Eyes focused despite being exhausted as he cautiously observes his tent.  
He must have heard him. That's unfortunate but hadn't he secretly hoped for a chance to speak with his old friend one last time?  
Of course, he could very much just disappear within the shadows but decides against it. Instead, he slowly makes his way towards the other man until their not even two steps apart from the other. The purple man makes sure to make audible foot noises, avoiding to unnecessary scare the other. He's strangely happy when Ephraim suddenly turns around with a fearless and brave expression on his face just like he remembered... 

__"Hello, Ephraim."_ _

__The other remains silent. Instead, these blue eyes staring at him say more than Ephraim could express right now, Lyon's sure. He can see so many emotions in them. Doubt, regret, and to his surprise something he himself hadn't felt in ages... joy and relief._ _

__"Lyon..."_ _

__A lance lays on his desk and Lyon is aware that Ephraim could easily grab the weapon and try to end this nightmare _right here and now _but despite everything... deep inside he knows Ephraim won't.___ _

____He feels confirmed when the man doesn’t move to the table but approaches him instead, decreasing the distance Lyon kept._ _ _ _

____"Lyon..."_ _ _ _

____And then Lyon gets pushed into the tightest and most desperate hug he has ever witnessed in his life._ _ _ _

____"Lyon..."_ _ _ _

____Without much thought, he instinctively puts his hand on Ephraim’s back as if to comfort him, just like he did whenever the rowdy boy was feeling sad in their childhood._ _ _ _

____It hurts how familiar this situation is to him. He smiles. A sad, melancholic smile._ _ _ _

____"You always told Eirika she was too naive for her own good."_ _ _ _

____Ephraim only clings onto him more at the words and Lyon knows he doesn't need to say anything more. The prince knows how dangerous this whole situation is. And yet…_ _ _ _

____The intruder wonders if he had been too harsh with him on their last encounter. Perhaps. He didn't intend to reveal himself, to reveal the truth. It was Ephraim’s reaction that surprised him. The pure disgust for the Demon King he played and the innocent trust in a friend that had never existed. This is something Lyon had not expected. He was sure, absolutely sure his friends would eventually despise him for being that weak as to get possessed by an evil deity. He waited in almost joyful anticipation to hear all the nasty things they surely thought about him._ _ _ _

____"Lyon…"_ _ _ _

____The name's owner feels the other man's steady heartbeat. It's comforting and a welcome change from his own cold and slow heart._ _ _ _

____"Lyon… you're my friend. We're friends… right?"_ _ _ _

____Naive is an understatement. If he wished so, Lyon could just rip off the prince’s entire head the way Ephraim reveals his neck to him, head buried in the fabric of his robes. But he doesn't._ _ _ _

____Instead, Lyon hums in agreement. Feeling the other smile into the fabric._ _ _ _

____If anything, he feels guilty. And happy. Guilty for making his friend so sad and happy to know he still considers Lyon his friend even if it's - by far - the worst decision Ephraim has ever made._ _ _ _

____It's funny. He never imagined the strong, brave prince could cling so desperately at someone as disgusting as himself. He underestimated him. Both of them._ _ _ _

____Normally Ephraim would hug briefly when greeting family members. Or Lyon._ _ _ _

____But this time, the young man seems to refuse even the thought of letting go and it makes Lyon smile sadly. There isn't much he can do to make his friend feel better but he tries his best by rubbing the other's back._ _ _ _

____To his surprise, Ephraim’s strong hold slackens slowly. The mage curiously wonders if he has finally realized how deadly all of this could end._ _ _ _

____But as always nowadays, Lyon finds himself surprised when Ephraim, instead of letting go, only changes his position. His head now closer than ever to Lyon’s. Strands of teal hair on his own mess of hair. His hands still tugging the fabric._ _ _ _

____It’s obvious that Ephraim doesn’t know what he does anymore. The sweet nervousness, a fresh uncertainty Lyon would’ve never dreamed of seeing on the prince’s face but rather on the princess’s._ _ _ _

____And he just stays like this. Like frozen in ice. A sculpture perfectly carved in marble._ _ _ _

____Lyon enjoys the sight._ _ _ _

____Slowly, sickening slowly, he traces his cold hand towards a warm cheek and genuinely smiles. He almost wants to giggle when he feels the other man shudder at the temperature difference._ _ _ _

____But when Ephraim stares at purple eyes again, and still in a so hopelessly oblivious way that - really - only Ephraim can, Lyon decides to no longer let him hang in this mess of emotions. No, Lyon wants to help him. Take any uncertainty away. He wants Ephraim to kill him without having any regrets._ _ _ _

____And so, he gently cups his cheek and tenderly kisses him._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to know that - if you need to - it's okay to cry


End file.
